


河的第三条岸

by OceansBreeze



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze





	河的第三条岸

我小心地推开办公室的门：“警车长官……？这是擎天柱领袖发回来的本次地球作战的记录。麻烦您看一下。”我捧着资料绕到了办公桌前面，正对着我的上司站定。

“辛苦你了，奈杰尔，放在桌子上就好。”我的上司背对着我，声调波澜不平。他像往常一样，坐在他的办公桌前，处理着那对小山一样高的数据板。毫不夸张地说，我的这位上司简直可以连续几天几夜正襟危坐在那里，用他那强大的逻辑分析系统指定作战计划，代替擎天柱领袖把方舟管理得井井有条。我的工作就是帮他把制定好的作战计划发送给其他下级军队、在地球的擎天柱领袖和其他战友，再或者是把下级军队、领袖他们发过来的作战进程整理好给他送过去。可是现在——警车变了，方舟上所有熟悉他的战友都看得出来，尤其是我。

没错，在三个月前那一段战斗视频发回来之后。也就是在那之后，我还多了两项工作——按时提醒他休息和补充能量。怎么说呢，这向来是他的bondmate同时也是我的另一位上司爵士的工作的，爵士跟Prime离开时警车还听话地按照自家火伴的话每天按时休息，但那段战斗视频把一切都搅和了。

对了，差点忘记自我介绍了，我叫奈杰尔。我敢说，我是方舟上唯一一个知道他俩是火伴关系的战士。那天擎天柱领袖发回那段视频的时候我也在场。我和警车，两双光学镜盯着屏幕，看见视频中爵士被威震天撕了个粉碎，火种也被捏了个稀巴烂，死无全尸。

普神知道警车长官当时忍受着怎样的疼痛？！连我们这样没有火种伴侣的都知道，火种融合后若一方火种熄灭，活下来的一方要承受火种撕裂的痛苦。这样地痛不是所有tf都能承受得了的。

我记得清清楚楚，也就是在那之后警车变了。他开始不分昼夜、不知疲惫地工作，直到体力透支晕倒，被我扛去医务室。每次急救员都要求他休息，可是等他一醒过来就又投入那无休止的工作。

别人都不知道他为什么要这样。除了他本人以外……估计也只有我知道原因了。他是担心自己的情绪影响到战友，于是只能把悲恸深埋心底。每次一想到这些我就有骂街的冲动，他娘的挨千刀的威震天，他的手上沾了我们多少战友的鲜血？这下可好，还嫌我不够忙又给我多“安排”了两项工作，我还得时不时注意自己别被飞过来的桌子砸到！

我就这样忍耐了好几年。这几年内我日日重复着中央的工作，日日都要面对那张愈发变得面瘫、冷酷的脸孔。同时，更多战友牺牲的消息陆续从地球传了回来：摇摆、艾丽塔、铁皮、Q博士、横炮、迪诺、阿尔茜、救护车、灌铅脚……

我曾经是个战地孤儿，我父母丧命于霸天虎的炮火下，当年，是铁皮叔叔和救护车叔叔冒着生命危险，把我从硝烟弥漫、尸横遍野的战场抱回了汽车人的后方医院，我养好伤之后加入了汽车人，而我现在这个职位还是他们帮我找到的。

我想铁皮叔叔和救护车叔叔……

日子就这样不知不觉地溜走。

也就是在那一天，我做出了这个决定。这也就是为什么我现在站在这里，鼓起勇气直视警车的光镜。

“您不能再这样下去了，长官。”我放下资料，站得笔直。

“那你要我怎样，去找威震天算账？”他用手指敲了敲办公桌，依旧是平淡的声线和平淡的语调，但他的眼神杀气腾腾，让我感到发毛。“现在敌我兵力悬殊，我不能因为个人恩怨让战友们去送命。奈杰尔，你不可能连这个都不明白。”

“我不是这个意思。”我解释着，“长官您或许还不知道……我其实是异能者。”

不出我所料，警车的头抬了起来，我在芯里给自己点了个赞，然后继续说：“我的特异功能就是能携带一个同伴到达火种源的世界，我们可以见到我们想见到的已经死去的战友。但是，我们的时间不多，只有一半小时。半小时后，我们必须回来。”

“所以说你要带我去火种源。”警车放下了他的数据板。

“是的。”我给出了肯定的答复。“你去看爵士长官，我也想看我的铁皮叔叔和救护车叔叔。”

“那等我忙完了这些。”他又把注意力放在他的数据板上了。“你今天跑了好几趟也累了，先去沙发上休息，等我忙完了叫醒你，我们就走。”

……

等我一边打哈欠一边醒来的时候，我知道我们该走了。“您准备好了吗？长官。”我扭头看看警车，此时我双手的掌心开始出现两团白光。

“谢谢你，奈杰尔。”他却答非所问。

我深吸一口气，然后双手向前推，我掌心的两个小光团合并在一起慢慢变大成一个白色的旋涡。在那个旋涡大得足以容下两个tf时，我们走了进去。

说实话，我以前从未用过我的能力，我自己也没有底儿，更不知道我究竟能不能成功。我们没走几步，就看到前面一道白光闪过，模模糊糊看到了一条河，河上架着一座桥。

火种源也有奈何桥？也有三途河？

风从头顶上吹过，风声低沉；水从桥底下流过，水声清晰。可惜水里没有游鱼这样的小生命。令我惊讶的是，这河居然有三条岸！那座桥，就通向河的第三条岸！

我第一个踏上了那座桥。因为我看到三个影子在河的第三条岸上晃动。“长官，您看！”我指着影子惊喜地叫着。

“铁皮叔叔、救护车叔叔！”我再也克制不住自己的情绪，我瞬间泪如泉涌，我也顾不得擦，我飞快地从桥上跑过，我只想快点见到我的铁皮叔叔和救护车叔叔。我只能听见风声呼呼地拂过我的音频接收器，和自己的脚砸在桥面上的咚咚声。我扑到了铁皮叔叔和救护车叔叔怀中，我抱住他们，生怕他们下一秒就会再从我眼前消失。他们没有说话，他们只是微笑着，拥抱着我。

“嘿，老伙计……”我听见了爵士长官的声音，不知何时，警车已经从桥走到了这边。他愣了几秒，然后大步流星地走上去，一把将爵士拉入怀中。

我歪了歪头，好奇地想看看他俩到底要干什么。

“抱歉……我不应该安排……”警车话音未落就被爵士打断：“我不怪你。”

“我平时把太多精力放在工作上，我没……”

“我理解。我没怪过你。”爵士说着把头往警车怀中蹭了蹭。“你叫奈杰尔带你过来的？”他的声音轻得就像情人在耳边的低语，我倒有点奇怪我居然能听见。

“他主动要帮我。”警车的手轻柔地抚摸着爵士头上的小角，普神，为什么看到他们重逢我不但没有感到欣慰，反而感到难过？

“谢谢你。”爵士扭过头冲我微笑。

“我该做的。”我回答完后有些羞涩地别过脸，怎么说作为下属，看着自己的上司们在唇舌交融有些不合适。

我没有去想象他们此时是不是又在对方身上处处点火或者做着什么更亲密的举动。这对我来说不重要，重要的是，他们能享受这短暂的能在一起的甜蜜的时刻，我也能看到我的铁皮叔叔和救护车叔叔。

我多希望我们能在这里多待一会儿，比如一分钟，不，哪怕是多待一秒也好哇！

“孩子，时间到了。”不知何时，铁皮叔叔摸着我的头对我说。

“你和奈杰尔该走了。”我看见爵士双手搂住警车的肩膀，然后把脸贴在对方脸上。

“别哭了。我们会再见的，孩子。”救护车叔叔在我后背上拍了拍。“你自己要学会坚强。”

“我会的。”我挣脱铁皮叔叔和救护车叔叔的怀抱，擦去眼角的清洗液。“我们一定能看到那个美好的塞伯坦。”

“替我们，还有那些先行离开的同志们。”爵士也挣脱警车的搂抱，“去看那个美好的塞伯坦，让大家都过上好日子。”然后他走到我身边，晃了晃我的肩膀。然后他迅速转过身，踮起脚，搂住警车的脖颈，双唇在他的唇上驻留片刻。“我们就在这里，等着你们。”

快没时间了……

“我们快走，长官。”我拉着警车扭头踏上桥，钻进了即将消失的旋涡。此时，我忍不住回头看去，那桥，那河，那岸，它们的轮廓渐渐模糊，被白光吞没，消失在视线中。我克制住想要大哭一场的冲动，我不知道此时警车是不是也想哭，是不是也在像我一样克制着嚎啕大哭的冲动。

眼前那办公室里的布局渐渐清晰，我的光镜突然短暂失明，黑暗一闪而过。等我恢复了视觉，发觉自己又坐在了沙发上，以及，坐在办公前的警车。

“长官？您……如果您要哭就哭吧。”我看到哽咽着说，然后，我站起来推开门走出办公室。

我轻手轻脚地合上门，然后靠在走廊的墙上，失声痛哭。

不知道办公室里的那个tf、我的上司，此时是不是跟我一样在偷偷流泪呢？


End file.
